


What We Leave Behind

by NeonSauce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm keeping the tags short to make this as respectful as possible, So it's an Ukai analysis/tribute, This was written in memory of Tanaka Kazunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: “Carve your name on hearts, not tombstones. A legacy is etched into the minds of others and the stories they share about you.” ― Shannon L. Alder
Or; A short work about Ukai Keishin, in memory of Tanaka Kazunari.





	

Keishin has never considered himself a role model.

When he was a kid he was grumpy and selfish, he pouted and screamed and kicked when he didn’t get his way. “Look at Ai-chan.” His mother hissed. “Look how polite she is. Why don’t you be like that?”

Halfway through middle school he dropped the tantrums and took up sarcasm. Biting words and eyes rolls and subtle posture, much more irritating, much more effective. “You need to drop the attitude.” His father grumbled. “You’re too rude. Show some respect.”

In high school he was insignificant. He skipped class, he sassed teachers, he smoked on the roof. He was a textbook delinquent, long dyed hair, piercings, anger issues and all. “You’re not gonna do anything good with your life this way. “The dean scolded. “Smarten up or there’ll be consequences.” 

If there was one person Keishin truly respected, it was his grandpa. Everyone, his teachers, his mom, his dad, they all just yelled and screamed and shouted at him, ordered him to do better like he was a slave. His grandpa understood him, he didn’t scream, he pushed, he better Ukai through challenges and his own scathing words, far better and more effective than anyone else. Well, that’s what Keishin thought back when he scribbled rock lyrics on his notebooks and pierced his own ears with apples and sewing needles. But back then, grandpa Ikkei was a fucking gift from god.

Then Keishin went to college for four years, then spent the other four working at his mom’s store. He kept the piercings and the dyed hair, he kept the sarcasm and the dryness. But he cooled down, he got old, sentimental. 

“Lost your edge, huh?” Makoto would jeer, and Keishin would tussle with him until the bartender yelled at them. 

He wasn’t a role model, not by any means. 

But then Takeda Ittetsu came into his life, and slowly but surely chipped away at him until Keishin gave up and decided to coach the Karasuno volleyball team. Then the one practice turned into two, then four, then every damn day Keishin was at that gym, calling out orders and instructions and advice. 

He adores those kids. He really does, no matter how many times he denies it.

It isn’t until one night at his store when he realises how much they mean to him.

“But it doesn’t make sense. If God put us on this earth, why did He?” Ennoshita muses. Tanaka and Nishinoya wail in protest, shouting about how that type of talk is really messing with them and seriously Chikara, why _now_?

“We have to figure out our own purpose. If we were given all the answers then what would be the point?” Yachi says. “I mean, t-that’s what I think.” She hastily adds on at the end.

“Then my purpose is to become the best volleyball player in the world!” Hinata cheers, jumping into the air.

“You’re gonna need way more than one lifetime for that.” Tsukki says, and a lazy smirk crosses his face when Hinata starts squawking in outrage.

“You brats are too young to be thinking about stuff like this. Your purpose now won’t be the same later. And if you don’t have a purpose, who cares, you’ll figure it out eventually. But right now, you should live your life to the fullest.” Keishin says, stacking cartons on the shelf behind the table they’re all crowded around.

“Then what’s your current purpose coach?” Hinata asks eagerly before getting swatted at by Daichi for asking too many personal questions. “It’s to help us win nationals, right!?”

“To pass on knowledge to you that can be used for the rest of your lives.” Keishin replies without hesitation, before pausing and considering his words. “Yeah… that sounds about right.”

Because these kids, not just the boys, this team needs guidance on volleyball and teamwork and athletic skill building, sure. But Keishin thinks - no, he _knows_ that what he teaches them now can help them throughout their lives. 

His advice to Sawamura on leadership, to Sugawara on cunning, to Azumane on bravery, to Shimizu on support, that advice will help them through university. His words about responsibility to Tanaka and Nishinoya, about the burdens passed down to Ennoshita, about value to Kinoshita and Narita, those words will make their final year stronger. His teachings to Kageyama on what a team is, to Hinata on striving for greatness, to Tsukishima on motivation, to Yamaguchi on pride, to Yachi on confidence, those teachings will set the tone for the rest of their high school years.

A coach does not just help an athlete or a team grow only in their sport. A coach teaches and helps and nurtures in all aspects of their lives. A coach betters someone in every way. A coach leaves a mark on their students that will inspire and encourage them throughout the rest of their lives. 

“The rest of our lives?” Kageyama echoes. “That seems… unrealistic.”

Keishin remembers the scent of smoke clinging to clothing, pats to the back that sting and bruise, and a gruff voice with a hint of amusement and pride teasing and yelling and pushing.

_“Keishin, that’s all you’ve got?” He’d say with a wicked grin. “That’s really the best you can do?”_

He still hears it when drawing strategies and writing plans and dragging himself out of bed at four am to go to work. It still makes his blood boil and his mouth twitch up into a similar smile. 

“I don’t think it’s that unattainable.” Keishin says simply.

“Yeah. I think you’ve already influenced our lives for the better.” Sawamura says casually, his mouth quirking into a smirk when Keishin nearly chokes on his cigarette. “Wouldn’t you guys agree?” Sawamura’s question is met with a chorus of cheers that makes the boxes shake slightly on the shelves.

“Alright, alright, keep it down!” Keishin shouts. They don’t mention the fact that he’s blushing. He thanks them all silently for having tact for once in their lives. “Go home and have a proper meal, okay?”

“One more thing.” Sugawara says, before turning around to the rest of the team, who all begin to stand up. “Okay, it’s a little early, but it’s fitting for the moment. So, like we practised. One, two-”

“Thank you for making our time together so great Coach!” The team shouts in unison, bowed so low that their heads go past their knees. 

_Man,_ Keishin thinks as he blinks rapidly. _I really do love these kids._

**Author's Note:**

> I cried for an hour yesterday about Tanaka Kazunari's death. He was a skilled voice actor and a good man that died tragically, and much too soon. I needed to express my grief in some way, so I wrote this, and I'm posting it here in memory of a wonderful voice actor and an inspiration to many.
> 
> Thank you, Mr Tanaka. Thank you for bringing to life one of my favourite characters, in a bright and beautiful way. Thank you for the years you lent your skills to the anime industry, and for doing so with passion. Thank you for inspiring me personally to reach for my dreams, and to never lose sight of them.
> 
> You still remain an inspiration to me, and to many others, and I hope that you know that even after your death, you still impact this world in a big way.
> 
> We need to keep moving forward, and we to honour his passing by bettering ourselves in every way that we can.
> 
> If you're going to comment, I ask that you try and keep it respectful. Thank you for reading.


End file.
